Príncipe Verde
by BlackDreamQueen
Summary: Porque a Draco Malfoy le habían enseñado como un hombre debía tratar a una mujer, y Weasley había roto uno de los principales valores enseñados por su madre. /Secuela de Príncipe Azul, narrada desde la perspectiva de DLM :) /


_Disclaimer: Every Characters are propriety of the wonderful J.K. Rowling._

* * *

_Príncipe Verde_

* * *

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la escasez de luz en la estancia. Se sentó en el sofá y miró con enfado a la causante de la interrupción de su sueño de belleza; quien parecía no darse cuenta del daño que había provocado, y miraba absorta un punto perdido en la fría pared de piedra con forma redondeada.

Se aclaró la garganta, y ella dio un pequeño salto al darse cuenta que no estaba sola. Volteó y le clavó la mirada de forma indiferente; eso le pareció extrañísimo, porque Granger era de las personas que lo miraba analizándolo, atenta, como una lechuza buscando a su presa —de hecho, la semana pasada se había reído de ella porque sus ojeras le recordaban a _Mercurio_, la lechuza marrón de su madre—.

Pero hoy parecía diferente, no estaba molesta, —él lo sabía, después de todo era el causante de que la melena castaña disminuyera en un quinto de su tamaño—, tampoco parecía al borde de las lágrimas, ni mucho menos radiante de alegría, no era _la_ Granger a la que estaba acostumbrado, y le preocupaba.

¿Estaría haciéndole una broma de mal gusto?

—Buenas tardes, Malfoy. —Le dijo, sin un ápice de sarcasmo ni de broma en sus palabras. Y salió con la misma aura ausente con la que había bajado.

No contestó a su saludo, atónito como estaba no podía hacer mucho más. Se levantó del sofá y abrió las cortinas, cerrando los ojos en el momento por el exceso de luz. Genial, por culpa de Granger se había quedado ciego. Maldijo.

Salió de la torre haciendo honor a su nombre, —hasta juraría que vio humo salir de su boca— y caminó por el colegio intentando averiguar por qué el comportamiento extraño de Hermione Granger; ¿la razón? —se encogió de hombros mentalmente— curiosidad, quizás, aburrimiento era una mejor opción.

Pasó por fuera de la enfermería y escuchó la voz de Harry Potter, gritando abiertamente.

—¡No creo que hayas sido capaz de decirle eso! —El-niño-que-vivió estaba molesto, no cabía duda—

—Tiene todo el derecho de decírselo, Harry. —Una voz que identificó como Brown le dijo a Potter. —Ella se rió de él.

¿Y quién no lo haría?

—¡Cállate, Lavender, no tienes ni el más mínimo derecho a entrometerte en esto! —Escuchó un exagerado fingido de asombro. —

—¡No le hables así a Lavender, Harry! —Weasley había entrado en escena. —Ella no te ha hecho nada.

—¡Le hablo como me da la gana, Ron! —Le contestó— Y claro, no a mí, pero si a Hermione. ¡Y tú también la lastimaste!

—¡Se rió de mí! —Dijo como si fuera un argumento irrebatible—

—¡Todo el maldito colegio lo hizo!

—¡Ella era mi novia!

—¡La engañaste con Lavender tantas veces que ni parecía que lo fuera!

—¡Eso no es cierto!

Escuchó unos taconeos rápidos y se alejó de la puerta, aún así escuchó el grito de Madame Promfrey.

—¡Ya basta, Señor Potter, Señorita Brown, fuera de la enfermería! —Se hizo una pausa y Draco se escondió tras una estatua— ¡Usted también, Señor Weasley, nada puedo hacer contra un hechizo lanzado por esos dos rufianes que tiene por hermanos!

Oyó el crujir de las bisagras de la puerta de madera y vio al niño-que-vivió marcharse ofuscado por un camino opuesto al que eligieron Brown, y algo color azul violáceo con cabello rojo y cuerpo humano, Weasley, supuso.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica, apuntó hacia Weasley y con satisfacción escuchó el grito de espanto de Brown, al ver que su queridísimo Weasley ahora estaba cubierto de lunares amarillos.

Se fue a la biblioteca, sonriendo pagado de sí mismo. Pero su sonrisa fue reemplazada con un escalofrío cuando vio de reojo el armario de las escobas de Filch en la cuarta planta; nunca volvería a mirar a madame Pince de la misma forma.

Llegó a la biblioteca, esperando que Granger aún conservase sus hábitos de sabelotodo; con lo extraña que estaba aquel día no dudaba que hubiese cambiado su amor por los estudios por algo más normal, Quiddich, por ejemplo.

Pasó por frente al escritorio de Pince, caminó por las estanterías sin encontrarla; algo realmente frustrante, porque justo el día en que buscaba ayudar a otro ser mágico, no conseguía hacerlo. Finalmente, llegó a la última parte de la biblioteca —con las esperanzas medio perdidas— y ¡Bingo!, la sabelotodo estaba sentada en el último rincón del enorme lugar con uno de los ejemplares más grandes que había visto en su vida.

Reguló su respiración un momento, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo agitado que estaba por buscarla.

Caminó aparentando estar relajado, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y lentamente —como quien no quiere la cosa— se acercó a hablar con ella.

—Oh—Dijo, más por la sorpresa que le había provocado verla llorar, que por otro motivo. Ella se secó los ojos. Y él, entrando nuevamente en su papel de niño malo, continuó— Miren lo que nos trajo el hipogrifo. —La reacción fue inmediata, ella abrió los ojos de golpe y compuso una mueca de desagrado tal, que ni su mismísima madre podría igualarla.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —Su voz tembló, la contemplo dirigir su mirada de vuelta al libro y luego viajar a algún lugar tras de él; por el sonido de las voces a sus espaldas y la tristeza en el rostro de ella, supo enseguida que se trataba de cierta Gryffindor sin cerebro, y su amiga hindú.

Vio dos lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y algo en su interior se removió, incómodo. Pensó en algo para distraerla y dijo:

—Estaba aburrido… y quería molestarte. —Ella ni le miró, como si no le sorprendiera. Y le interrumpió.

—Se ha vuelto tu pasatiempo favorito en estos días—Murmuró y él se sintió miserable. — Creí que habíamos hecho un trato en la torre de los premios anuales.

Él lo recordaba, ella había llorado tanto por una pelea con la comadreja, que finalmente decidió dejarla en paz al menos en la torre.

… _Al menos en la torre. _

—Lo hicimos —Le dijo, de acuerdo con ella— Sin embargo, la tregua era solo dentro de la torre, no incluía la biblioteca ni el resto del colegio. —Sonrió mientras ella intentaba perforarlo con sus ojos. Esa era la Granger que le agradaba— Como decía antes de que me interrumpieras descortésmente

—Ella lanzó un "Já" y él asintió— Si Granger, concuerdo que tu grosería es graciosa, pero déjame continuar— Movió su mano indicándole que guardara su astuta respuesta un poco más— Venía hacia aquí dispuesto a molestarte, pero por la cara que traes deduzco que alguien se me adelantó.

—No me digas— Lo miró con falsa sorpresa, y lo dijo con acidez. —¿Y quién, si no tú, podría molestarme hasta tal grado?

La miró como si fuera algo obvio.

—Alguien pelirrojo con pecas y amigo de Potter, que se ha esforzado admirablemente por quitarme el título de enemigo número uno de Hermione Granger. —Se encogió de hombros elegantemente y una sonrisa algo maléfica surcó sus aristocráticas facciones— Y que últimamente ha estado intentando cambiar su estilo volviéndose azul —Puso el dorso de su mano izquierda en su frente y la derecha sobre su corazón, en un gesto absolutamente teatral— Tiene un gusto terrible, pero como soy benévolo lo he ayudado. —La boca de ella formó una O. Y Draco contuvo una risa— Creo que los lunares amarillos hacen que se vea mejor.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Granger, y algo cálido se instaló en su pecho —algo que ignoró deliberadamente, por supuesto— cuando ella soltó una ligera risa.

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó con asombro.

Entonces recordó todas las tortuosas horas —traumáticas horas— que pasó de niño con su madre aprendiendo acerca de las mujeres y como tratarlas.

"—Recuerda siempre Draco, la mujer es la cosa más preciada que un hombre puede tener, porque ella le dará su familia y el amor y la felicidad que tanto añora; es por eso, hijo mío, que nunca debes dejar sola a una mujer que llora, porque debes cuidar lo que algún día te hará feliz a ti o a alguien como tú. —Tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y prosiguió— Eso es algo que muchos padres sangre pura no enseñan a sus hijos, y ten por seguro que en algún momento determinado de tu vida, te ayudará más que tu propio nombre a conseguir a una buena esposa."

Se encogió de hombros nuevamente. Y volvió a sonreírle, pensando inconscientemente que sería agradable que alguien como Granger le diese amor y felicidad, porque no era una persona desagradable.

—Mi madre me enseñó a no dejar sola a una mujer que llora. Me dijo que era una parte importante que comúnmente los padres sangre pura nunca enseñaban a sus hijos, y que me ayudaría más que mi propio nombre a encontrar una esposa alguna vez.

—¿Y da resultado? —Cuestionó.

—No lo he necesitado. Todas caen rendidas a mis pies en cuanto las miro. —Comentó arrogante, y consiguió aguantar la carcajada que pugnaba por salir ante su poco femenino bufido. La miró detenidamente y vio las estelas plateadas que dejan las lágrimas aún en su rostro — Apropósito…—Dijo entregándole uno de sus pañuelos favoritos, y respondiendo ante su cara interrogante: —Tienes rastros de lágrimas en la cara.

—Oh. —Fue lo único que dijo, para luego limpiar su rostro con el pañuelo y entregárselo nuevamente. — Gracias.

—De nada— Guardó el pañuelo en su bolsillo, y tomó la redacción que ella tenía sobre la mesa. — Cómo los muggles idealizan el amor en los libros de cuentos. —Leyó en voz alta. —Aún no terminas lo del príncipe azul. —Acotó.

—Ya lo sé— Y le arrebató el pergamino de las manos— Pero no sé que más escribir.

La miró estático un segundo.

—No lo creo. —Abrió su boca, sorprendido y luego gritó— ¡Es el fin del mundo, señores, protejan a sus hijos, Hermione Granger no sabe que escribir!

—¡Malfoy, Madame Pince te escuchará! —Le regañó, y él rió, porque en ese momento Madame Pince estaba muy ocupada para escucharlo.

Compartir el trauma con Granger no le haría mal, pensó.

—Granger, Madame Pince se "perdió" en un armario con Filch y estoy absolutamente seguro de que fue planificado.

Ella, con una mezcla de asco y terror le dijo:

—Me generarás pesadillas un día de estos.

—Lo sé y créeme que no me molesta en lo más mínimo—Le contestó, burlón. — Bien, debo marcharme, Granger, y sé que te duele despedirte de mi agradable compañía pero tengo cosas que hacer, relacionadas con manipular a algún primer año de Hufflepuff para que abra el armario del pecado. —Se rió relajado de la mueca de desacuerdo de la castaña mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta— Oh, y respecto a tu ensayo, en príncipe azul pon Draco Lucius Malfoy, aunque no es mi mejor color.

—Presumido…—Escuchó a lo lejos y sonrió.

Mientras la voz de su subconsciente le murmuraba: —Por ella vestirías de azul todos los días de tu vida.

Y su sonrisa se amplió, totalmente de acuerdo.

Cerró la puerta de la biblioteca con cuidado, mientras la sonrisa de Hermione Granger seguía grabada a fuego en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Varios años más tarde, una boda fue celebrada, y uno de los agradecimientos del novio fue a los hermanos del exnovio de su esposa. A quienes dio quinientos galeones, por:

"_La broma que mejoró mi vida, y que la seguirá mejorando por la eternidad" _

**~Fin~**

* * *

__¡Hola!, ¿Qué tal están?.

He decidido subir la secuela de Príncipe Azul. :)

Espero que disfrutasen leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo esto para ustedes :D

Agradecimientos a todas las dulces personitas que comentaron Príncipe Azul a quienes dedico este One Shot: **Salesia, Caro, Caroone,Romaaa,Adrmil,Pao, y SritaMalfoyNott** (Quien me pidió una secuela y aquí la traigo, es especialmente dedicado a tí chica. (: )

Y también a todos quienes lo vieron y no comentaron ¡Muchísimas Gracias!

Eso es todo,

Cuidense.

Adioss.

PD: Un review me inspira a seguir creando :D


End file.
